The ADD Fic
by Nuwanda
Summary: Freddy tries to go a whole day without his Ritalin and he and Zack end up stranded. What happens on their struggle to get home is an adventure neither had planned on but which neither will ever forget! Written by Nuwanda and PhoenixFireBlack. Slash.
1. Default Chapter

**Title** - The ADD Fic

**By** - PheonixFireBlack & Nuwanda

**Summary** - Basically a tribute to the supposed-to-be-but-non-existing ADD of Freddy Jones. (Definitely subject to change...like, to be LONGER for example? lol)

**Genre** - Humor

**Category** - School of Rock

**Feedback** - Please? We'll love you forever! lol

**Criticism** - Flame if you must, but constructive criticism is better.

**_Disclaimer - Honestly, guys. Don't you think that Freddy would have been popping his Ritalin pills (thanks SwimmerKitti! - PFB) in class if we owned this? No? Well, you obviously don't know us very well, eh? _**

**Notes **–

_[PFB]_ Well, not much gonna come from me, I don't think. This fic came about when I mentioned making a fic together when Nuwanda & I were IMing. One idea was a tribute to Freddy's non-existing ADD and the other was just your simple, average (ok, probably not average...) slash fic that we would both work on. In the end...I think we slammed both ideas together in this fic. We've got the ADD tribute and slash...hmm...I say we did good. Nuwanda, you have anything to say to our readers that probably are already reading the story and not this mumbo-jumbo shit?

_Nuwanda_- Muahaha, live in fear of the two of us working together! Today, this fanfic. Tomorrow: the WORLD! MUAHAHAHAAH! Ahem. I'm okay now. So yeah…this is our fanfic. I think it's pretty funny, but maybe that's just because I'm easily amused. So hopefully you like it too…yeah. So I all kinds of stayed up into the wee hours of the morning to finish this for you guys, so y'all better show us some freaking appreciation, mmmkay?

**DEDICATION**: SwimmerKitti, who's just awesome. You rock our socks and all that jazz…not that I'm wearing socks at this moment…but I have a drawer full of unmatched ones and believe me, they're all rocking right this moment! :D

**ON TO THE FICLET!**

Tap tap tap tap. Freddy Jones was in constant motion. Jiggling one leg up and down, he tapped his drumsticks lightly against his desk, thankful yet again for the slightly chubby boy in front of him who blocked him from the teacher's view. He was positive that having his drumsticks out in class would not go over big with his professor.

The professor, however, still had excellent hearing. He looked up from his notes. "What is that tapping noise?"

Freddy immediately ceased the drumming, pressing the drumsticks flat to the desk and making a much louder noise doing so than he had planned. The professor looked right at him, arching an eyebrow, and he grinned back as charmingly as he could. The entire class seemed to giggle and Freddy heard Zack sigh from the seat next to him. The professor walked to the back of the room, stopping next to Freddy's desk, and extended a hand.

"If you don't mind, Mr. Jones," the teacher sighed. Freddy looked from his drumsticks to his teacher, letting his eyes become large and innocent as a wounded baby deer.

"But…I won't do it again. I promise."

"Freddy."

Freddy sighed. The no nonsense tone in the man's voice told him that there would be no way around this one. Forcing tears up into his eyes (not to fall, just enough to make him look innocent and hurt) he slowly handed over the drumsticks.

"Thank you, Freddy. You can have them back tomorrow."

"TOMORROW!"

"Yes…I can't give them back at the end of the period or you'll take them to the lecture with you. You will disrupt Dr. Juno's speech and it will reflect badly on me. I would have you come get them at the end of the day, but I leave each day by two thirty and you won't be done by then. So you can get them tomorrow."

Freddy turned on even more charm, causing many girls sitting nearby to practically swoon, but the teacher shook his head.

"Sorry, Freddy, but that's just not going to work this time. You can get them tomorrow."

Freddy slid slowly down in his seat, arms folded across his chest. He could sense rather than see or hear Zack's amusement and he scowled, glancing at Zack out of the corner of his eye. The brunette definitely looked very amused. He threw his pen at Zack.

"Mr. Jones, if you can't keep yourself under control, I shall have to give you detention!"

Freddy stared disbelievingly at the teacher. "This is college. There's no such thing as detention in college."

The teacher blinked as though he had never thought of this. "Yes. Well." The class begin snickering as he struggled to come up with words. Freddy glanced at the clock.

"Sorry, Mr. H, but we have to go. Don't want to be late for that lecture, now do we." At his words, the volume in the room rose several notches as students began gathering their belongings and exiting the classroom, talking loudly. Freddy shouldered his bag and, leaning over, grabbed Zack's collar and roughly yanked the boy to his feet. "C'mon, Mooneyham. As I said, we don't want to be late for this lecture." Barely allowing Zack the time to gather his belongings, Freddy dragged his friend out of the room, waving merrily on his way out to the professor, who was still looking bewildered.

"I can't believe he took my fucking drumsticks!"

Zack suppressed a grin. It was ten minutes later and Freddy was still fuming about his drumsticks. He carried the sticks with him everywhere; they were like another part of him, an extension of his very being. Without them, he seemed lost.

"Chill out, Spazzy McGee, you can deal one night without them." Zack unlocked his car and tossed his books into the back seat.

"Yeah?" Placing one hand on the back door, Freddy slammed it shut and pushed Zack up against it. "And just what do you suggest I do to occupy my time, huh?"

Zack smiled, staring into Freddy's deep dark eyes. "Oh…I'm sure you'll think of something."

Freddy's face softened a bit, the anger going out of his eyes. "Oh, you are, are you?" There was a moment of silence in which nothing could be heard except the shouts of boys playing soccer about a hundred yards away and the chirp of birds flying above, as Freddy reached one hand out and brushed some loose hair out of Zack's eyes, stroking the brunette's cheek. Then all was silence as the blonde leaned forward and claimed Zack's lips with his own. Everything around them seemed to die away as Freddy pushed Zack into the car with more force, tracing his tongue over Zack's lower lip. Zack pulled away with a breathless sort of sigh, his head tilting to the side to allow Freddy better access to the smooth skin of his throat. Freddy did as was expected, pressing kisses down the tender flesh, fingers tracing lazy patterns over Zack's back, slipping up underneath Zack's shirt to feel the soft skin there.

"Mm," Zack hummed contentedly, eyes shut as he tangled his fingers in Freddy's hair. "We should get going. We really don't want to be late."

Freddy chuckled against Zack's bare skin. "Speak for yourself, Mooneyham." Feeling Zack about to protest, he slowly traced his tongue over the brunette's throat. He pressed another kiss to the tender skin before taking some of the soft flesh between his teeth, biting down and sucking on it harshly at the same time. Zack felt his knees buckle and he collapsed against the car again, moaning.

"Freddy…come on….we have to-nnnnnn, damn, that feels gooood…." He tilted his head back against the hot metal of his car, feeling it burn into his skin and not even caring, content in that moment to burn to death in Freddy's arms, as long as he didn't have to make Freddy stop.

Freddy smiled inwardly, pleased with himself. His hands slid down Zack's back and over the brunette's ass, pulling Zack abruptly forward so that their hips clashed together roughly. Zack gasped.

"DAMN, Freddy!" He attempted to disentangle himself from his boyfriend. "Freddy…Freddy…as much as I would love to stay here and fuck you senseless, we have a lecture to go to….you said so yourself!"

Freddy stared at him, eyes narrowed and mouth slightly open. "You thought I was _serious_ about that?"

It was Zack's turn to look confused. "Why wouldn't you be? It's a required lecture, and it's on such a great book!"

Freddy gave Zack a skeptical look. "Come ON, Mooneyham, it's on Jane Eyre!"

Defensive stance. "What's wrong, may I ask, with Jane Eyre?"

A groan. "ZaaaACK! It's the most boring fucking book ever written! That woman can't write for shit!"

"Can TOO!"

"ZaaaaACK!" Freddy whined. "It's_ TERRIBLE_!"

"Terribly _ROMANTIC!"_

"Terribly _BORING_!"

Faceoff. The two boys stared at each other, still standing close together but not as much as before. Freddy folded his arms across his chest.

"Well, I'm not going," he said. They stared at each other for only a moment more, then Zack sighed and broke the eye contact.

"Fine," he said, opening his car door. Freddy stared at him, surprised at how upset Zack seemed. "Well…I guess…I guess I'll see you later, then?" He looked up at Freddy, face very serious and not at all upset, but the sadness was evident in his eyes…in those beautiful, dark brown eyes. Freddy sighed.

"Fiiiine, I'll come, I'll come." He was immediately glad he had consented when Zack's face light up like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"Really?!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Freddy threw his books in the back next to Zack's.

"You don't have to, you know. It's okay. I can go by myself." But the hopeful tone in Zack's voice made it obvious that Zack really wanted Freddy to be there with him. And to keep that happy look in Zack's eyes, Freddy was willing to do _anything_…even if it included sitting through a three hour lecture on Jane Eyre, the book he hated more than any other.

"Shut yer mouth, Mooneyham, I'm coming." He slid into the passenger seat and was immediately pounced on by a grateful Zack, who pulled him close and kissed him. He laughed against Zack's mouth, shoving the brunette away. "Away with you, Zack!"

Zack's feelings weren't hurt by the reprimand; instead he grinned wider than ever and started the car. Freddy shook his head, grinning, and, for once, fastened his seatbelt without being told. Zack noted this with a small flush of pleasure, knowing full well that Freddy did this just to please him. He knew that Freddy usually hesitated to fasten his seatbelt in order to:

**a)** Piss off Zack

Or

**b)** Get Zack to fasten it for him.

Freddy wasn't aware that Zack knew his true intentions; he just knew that:

**a)** Zack looked cute when annoyed

And

** b)** He liked having Zack touch him, no matter what the circumstances.

Freddy stifled yet another sigh as they pulled out of the parking lot, thinking with dread on the next three hours, which were sure to be full of boredom and boredom….and boredom…he realized with a sudden jolt of shock that he hadn't told Zack his good news. He, Freddy Jones, had been seeing a therapist lately, something he had always adamantly refused to do. He hated therapists and anything to do with them. But this one was actually pretty cool. His name was Dr. Monroe, but he had Freddy call him Dr. Bob and he was funny and friendly, and, most importantly, he was helping Freddy learn better ways of coping with his ADD, ways he could coach himself to sit still longer without taking so much medication. Freddy had been going small periods of time without any meds, and today, for the first time, he was attempting to go an entire day without any meds at all.

Oh well, he thought, grinning as Zack turned on the Ramones, which was still Zack's undisputed favorite. Freddy rolled down his window, loving the feeling of the cool breeze whipping through his hair. _I guess I'll tell him later then…after the lecture. He'll be so proud when I tell him…after seeing how quiet I can be without meds, he'll be so proud! _

With that thought in mind, Freddy glanced over at his boyfriend, who was singing loudly and off-key, and couldn't help but grin. Zack's voice had improved a lot, but every so often, he was still a bit off-key. Zack seemed to feel Freddy's eyes on him; he suddenly stopped singing and glanced at Freddy. "What?" he asked amusement in his voice. "Is my singing that bad?"

Freddy shook his head, still grinning. "Nope…it's actually pretty damn good."

Zack smiled. "Yeah, right, Jones, you're lying through your teeth."

Freddy threw back his head and laughed, eyes sliding shut. _Yeah_, he thought, _I'm gonna make him proud of me…he'll be pretty damn proud._

__

-tbc-


	2. Nervous Habits Run Rampant

**Title** -  The ADD Fic

**By** - PheonixFireBlack & Nuwanda

**Summary** - Basically a tribute to the supposed-to-be-but-non-existing ADD of Freddy Jones.  (Definitely subject to change...like, to be LONGER for example? lol)

**Genre** - Humor

**Category** - School of Rock

**Feedback** - Please? We'll love you forever! lol

**Criticism** - Flame if you must, but constructive criticism is better.

**_Disclaimer - Honestly, guys. We don't own Jane Eyre, School of Rock, or anything else.  Well…we own lots of things.  Just not anything worth any real money._**

**_Claimer-  We own a bit of the lecturer person, though only half, since she's based on a real person.  We own Freddy's weird stream of consciousness running commentary and all the other random shit in this chapter.  The weird cow part?  That belongs to PFB and her friends.   _**

**NOTES:  **

_Nuwanda- _Um, yeah, so I'm finishing this up by myself, and PFB isn't online, so I have to write the notes myself, too.  She wrote most of this chapter, I just added in a few sections and then edited different parts.  So yeah.  Oh, I wrote the first chapter, she wrote this one, that's pretty much how it went.  And in case you were wondering, the lecture is on Jane Eyre because I FUCKING HATE THAT BOOK!  Ahem.  Yeah.  I had to read it three times in high school and attend a three hour lecture on it by a blonde woman who was a blatant feminist, so that's where this lecture and the woman giving it come from.  Yeah.  So we both hope you enjoy the boring lecture and Freddy's issues and Zack's continuing adorableness.

**FICLET!**

            Freddy was glad he had chosen today to prove everything to himself, as well as Zack. Through it would be really boring, the lecture would be a good chance to test the things that Dr. Bob Monroe had been teaching him over the past month or so. This was a really good chance to see that the small periods of times weren't just weird flukes or something. _On one level, I'm kind of liking the fact that this lecture is today. Good thing...good thing._

            Zack pulled into a parking spot in front of the college. He tapped his thumbs on the steering wheel to the fading beat of the song coming from the speakers before turning the car off. He sat there for a moment, actually starting to wonder if he was imagining things. Freddy coming to this lecture and not skipping was just strange. _He must want something..._ Zack thought.

"What?" Freddy asked, a slight frown upon his face when he realized that Zack was staring at him.

"Nothing," Zack muttered, taking his eyes from his friend and getting out of the car, "Come on, let's go."

            The lecture had started innocently enough. Everyone was slowly moving into the room where it was to be held and after a few minutes, all were seated. Zack and Freddy were somewhere near the center of the sea of people in the auditorium-like room. Zack had tried to get closer, but Freddy pleaded that they sat somewhere in the middle. Zack had started to protest, but Freddy had said, "I'm at the damn lecture, aren't I? Don't you think you owe me something?" With that, Zack had complied to the blonde's request.

            Freddy had tuned the monotone voice that was giving the lecture out and let the Billy Idol song, "Dancing With Myself" run through his head instead. _On the floors of Tokyo. A-down London town to go-go. With the record selection and the mirrors refelction I'm-a dancin' with myself...  When there's no one else in sight, in the crowded lonely night...well, I wait so long for my love vibration and I'm dancin' with myself. Oh, oh, oh, oh. Dancin' with myself oh, oh, oh, Dancin' with myself... When there's nothin' to loose and there's nothing to prove, I'm a-dancin with myself oh, oh, oh, oh..If I looked all over the world...find ev'ry type of girl...but your empty eyes seem ta pass me by and leave me dancin' with myself...so let's sink another drink, Cause it'll give me time to think...If I had the chance, I'd ask a-one to dance and I'd be dancin' with myself..._ And so on and so on until the song's end.  He tuned back in to the lecture for a moment, just in time to hear the woman say "Jane is locked in the Red Room by her aunt at the same time that Rochester locks up his wife Bertha!  This obviously shows the blatant suppression of women!  It's a feminist statement!"  Freddy stared up at the woman in disbelief.  She was a slim blonde woman with her hair tied up on her head in an impossible hairdo, her slacks impeccably pressed and a no-nonsense look on her face.  _Yup, blatant feminism at it's best…or is that worst?  _And he tuned her out again.

            It wasn't until about forty-five minutes into the lecture that Freddy started getting a little fidgety. It wasn't much, just a little. He didn't even take notice of anything; however, that wasn't saying much because even when he was going absolutely nuts, he didn't realize it most of the time. Singing songs in his head was obviously not enough to keep his mind occupied; he had started tapping his fingers on his leg in the rhythm that the drums were in the Ramones song that had been playing in the car just before Zack had pulled into the parking area. When it went from just his left to both, his left and right hands, Freddy took notice of it.

            _Shit...no...this isn't happening...we're not even an hour in. Damn..._ He closed his eyes and took a breath in, releasing it slowly. _Ok...now...what was that thing the shrink told me to do?_ Freddy frantically tried to remember, but his brain was obviously not cooperating with him. _Breathe...just breathe...hey that's a song...or...it's in a song. At least...I_ think****_it's in a song._ A sudden change of thoughts._ If I was into chicks, the girl in the row next to us would be pretty hot..._ He blinked at the last thought, _Ok...so I've gone insane...oh well. _ He didn't even notice that he shrugged his shoulders. _Wait...what was talking about? Well...I wasn't talking, I was thinking...but either way...what was it about? _A pause, and then a strike of remembrance. _Oh yeah! The shrink's suggestions...damn, what were they? I_ knew_ I should have brought that damn piece of paper with it all written down._ Another pause, then an almost immediate start up of thoughts again. _Oh well, I'll come up with my own stuff._ With that, he started drumming his fingers on his knees again. _This lecture better be over with quick, dammit..._

Now, an hour and a half into the lecture, Zack had taken notice of Freddy's movements. It wasn't like he could overlook it, considering that the boy had started shuffling his feet around and kept kicking Zack's own foot. Zack shook his head. Freddy should take some Ritalin. _I guess the morning's dosage is wearing off..._ Zack leaned over towards Freddy, "Hey...take your afternoon dosage of meds." He whispered.

            Freeze button on! _Shit...what did I do to make him aware? _Kick. _Oh...that _might****_have been it. Damn._ A foot colliding with the metal on the chair's leg. _Shit mother fucker god dammit all to hell! That hurt like a bitch! _Foot movement stops for a moment, then he starts bouncing his leg up and down. _What should I tell him? I mean...he's going to want to know why I'm not taking my Ritalin...hmm..._ A tap on the shoulder and his head turned. It wasn't Zack, but someone behind him, who whispered, "Shhh," a finger to their lips. _Damn...making too much noise with that...now what?_ Fingers drumming over his knees again. _Wait...wasn't I supposed to be thinking of something else?_

Zack tapped Freddy on the arm, "Hey..."

"Yeah?" Freddy said in a tone just as low as Zack's

"Meds." Was all he said.

_Oh yeah! I was supposed to be coming up with an excuse. Damn._ "…Forgot 'em?" He suggested.

"Home?"

"Not that bad. I can last."

"Alright..." Zack said, deciding not to argue with him but sounding skeptical of Freddy's abilities to keep everything under control

            And then everything went back to the way it was before; Zack was listening to the lecture intently and Freddy was drumming his fingers on his knees.

            It was when the lecture was about half an hour shy of being done that Freddy was starting to wonder if he was going to last. He was doing a huge combination of everything from the past two hours and thirty minutes and then some. He was swinging his left leg back and forth, pausing for a moment when the toe of his shoe would touch the floor and bouncing his right leg up and down. On top of that, Freddy was drumming his right fingertips on his right knee while with his left hand, he was twisting a bit of his hair around his index finger, best he could anyway, considering how short his hair was. Even in his head, he was going nuts.

            _Should have taken it...should have waited like the doc said...shouldn't have tried so soon...but I've been ok lately...it's been working. But...I usually do that at home and I have the paper to remind me of what he said to do...**and**_ _it hasn't been for **that** long of a time span either..._ A sudden change in his thought pattern occured, _Damn...I have to finish that paper...I think it's due tomorrow. Shit...and I have hardly even started it. Well, that's another failed grade. Damn. _ Then, suddenly, something from another Billy Idol song popped in his head. _Flesh! Flesh for fantasy!_ Freddy couldn't help but choke on the snickering that was about to ensue. His left hand immediately flew to his mouth and he bit down on the knuckle of his thumb to prevent the laughter from coming. He lowered his hand and pressed his lips together, closing his eyes and laughing silently. _And of all the times and places for that to pop in my head. God, what a time and place..._ That's when he felt eyes on him. He hated that feeling; the feeling of being watched. He opened his own eyes and looked to his right a little. Zack was looking at him, an odd expression on his face and an eyebrow raised in question. Freddy had to suppress another snicker from coming from his mouth; that expression was absolutely priceless. Too bad he didn't have a camera so he could have that image in his memory forever. Freddy closed his eyes again, knowing that if he kept looking at Zack that he would burst.

            Out of seemingly nowhere at all, one of the strangest and most non-sensible things popped into Freddy's head.  It was from the dream he had last night…the most random dream he had ever had, and that was saying something. There was a black cow, in a white tank top, standing on a cedar desk, or dancing on the desk, rather... And then, the cow was joined by an odd creature that looked kind of like something he might have seen on Stargate: SG-1 or some similar sci-fi show, only it was neon purple. The creature started poking the cow for seemingly no reason at all. The cow could talk and asked the alien-thing just what the hell it was doing. The neon creature looked up, blinked twice and said this as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Mating with you."

            That was what caused Freddy to lose it. Those three simple words from the neon-purple creature and the dancing cow made him completely loose his composure. At first, it was just a snicker; that grew to silent, shoulder-shaking laughter; this went on to an occasional, quiet chuckle; Eventually and in the end, every last bit of composure that he had was gone and Freddy burst out laughing. It was a very short-lived laughter, as Freddy suddenly felt the eyes of every single person in the auditorium on him. He immediately stopped laughing, closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose, and sunk down as low as humanly possible in the chair without actually falling to the ground. He could even feel the heat on his cheeks and this was a rare occurrence; Freddy Jones **_never_** blushed, Zack did, but not Freddy. It was just one of those things that never happened.

            Fifteen minutes later, Freddy felt like he would go crazy if he didn't get out of there.  He glanced at Zack out of the corner of his eye.  Zack was staring rapturously up at the speaker and fervently taking notes, completely absorbed in the woman's boring theories on boring old Jane Eyre.  He couldn't help but smile.  Zack was such a romantic person.  So cute and adorable.  They way he always tried to keep Freddy happy.  The way he did all those little things just to put a smile on Freddy's face. 

            And he was so fucking hot!  Freddy found himself thinking on their little liaison in the parking lot only hours earlier and felt his skin flushing as he stared at Zack, at those deep brown eyes, at those sexy and ever so kissable lips.  His foot stopped bouncing on the floor and slid over, brushing ever so lightly up and down Zack's leg.  Zack glanced briefly at him, smiling slightly, and then turned back to the lecture.

            Undaunted, Freddy slid the battered toe of his sneakers just underneath Zack's pants leg and repeated the maneuver.  This time Zack ignored him and continued writing.  Freddy smiled.  Zack's stubborn refusal to look at him was only making him want to jump the brunette even more.  His hand found its way of its own accord to the back of Zack's neck and his fingers began cording through Zack's long brown hair.  Zack took a deep breath but otherwise ignored him.  Freddy giggled and was shushed by someone else.  Ignoring them, he continued to tease Zack, his free hand sliding underneath Zack's shirt, fingers tracing lightly over the brunette's stomach.  The sharp hitch in Zack's breathing made Freddy smile; it was now completely obvious that he was getting to Zack.  He leaned over as though to whisper in Zack's ear and instead bit down hard on his earlobe.  That was it.  The final straw.  Zack jumped to his feet, grabbing Freddy's hand and yanking him up too.  Zack dragged Freddy out of the aisle, flushing under the gaze of every person in the audience as the lecture was completely interrupted, and pulled Freddy out of the room.

            Once out in the hallway, Zack shoved Freddy up against the wall.  "What the _fuck_ was that about, Freddy?!'

            Freddy laughed.  "You're so sexy when you're upset, Zack."  His fingers twined about Zack's neck and he leaned forwards, kissing Zack.  Zack pushed him back.

            "Seriously, Freddy.  What's up?"

            "You're just so hot," Freddy said.  "I couldn't help it any longer."  Leaning forwards, he pressed a soft kiss to Zack's lips.  "I love you so much," he whispered, his lips brushing against Zack's as he spoke.  The brunette's face softened.

            "I love you too, Freddy."

            "Mmm…all I could think of in that lecture was of what I wanted to do to you when we finally got out of there," he said softly, pressing kisses to Zack's neck.

            "Freddy," Zack began.  Freddy nipped gently at Zack's throat and all coherent words vanished from Zack's mind.  "Freddy…mmm…Freddy…not here."  
            "Why not here?" Freddy whispered.  "S'as good a place as any other."

            "No, it's not."  Reluctantly but firmly, Zack removed Freddy's hands from his neck.  "C'mon.  Let's get out of here."

            At that moment, the doors burst open and hundreds of fellow students spilled into the hallway.  Apparently the lecture was over.  Two boys who had been sitting behind him paused as they passed by, staring scathingly at Freddy and Zack.  One of them shook his head in disgust.  "Fucking fags," he muttered.

            Freddy saw a blur of motion and then saw the boy go reeling backwards, falling to his ass on the floor, one hand covering his face.  "FUCK!" the boy exclaimed.  Pulling his hand away from his face to reveal a bloody nose, he stared at his red-stained fingers in dull surprise and anger.  Freddy turned wide, astonished eyes to Zack, who stood next to him, his breathing heavy and his hands still clenched into tight fists.

            "Zack…" Freddy was astonished.  "Zack…you fucking punched someone!"

             "Yeah, I guess I did."

"But…but you never hit _ANYONE_!"

Zack smiled wryly.  "First time for everything, I guess."  He glared down at the boy.  "Don't you ever let me hear you say anything like that ever again," he said icily.  Turning back to Freddy, he smiled.  "Let's go."  Wrapping a possessive arm about Freddy's waist, he pressed a kiss to the blonde's cheek and guided his boyfriend out into the parking lot, Freddy sticking his tongue out at the boy as they left.

            "You're lucky we only had fifteen minutes left in there, Freddy! Why were you going nuts through that whole lecture, anyway?" Zack only received a shrug as an answer. "I can't believe you forgot to bring the Ritalin with you." Zack shot Freddy a glance, "What were you laughing about in the last bit of the whole lecture?"

"It was....just this thing that..." Freddy chuckled a bit at the thought of it again. "…Popped in my head."

"What was it?" When Freddy was done explaining what it had been, Zack looked at Freddy as if he needed help. "You need help. Medication--**_More_** medication."

Freddy rolled his eyes, "Come on, it wasn't that bad."

"Not until that last burst of laughter."

"That wasn't so bad in itself."

"You sure fooled me with the scarlet color your cheeks were, Jones."

"Shut up." Freddy said, shoving the brunette playfully.

When Zack reached the car and unlocked the doors, he looked at Freddy and smirked, "I would almost go as far as to say that I think you didn't even take your meds this morning at all. I mean...tapping your drumsticks in class and everything during the lecture." He laughed lightly at that, "Ahh, who am I kidding? You always take your meds, right, Freddy?"

"Heh...yeah..." He bit his lower lip and closed the door. _Except for today..._ He thought as Zack started the car.  He immediately began tapping again, bouncing his feet up and down.  Zack glanced at him, a suspicious thought growing in his mind.

"You…you did take your meds this morning…didn't you?"

Freddy wouldn't meet Zack's eyes; he started whistling nonchalantly.

"You DIDN'T?!"

"Erm….not…as such…"

            Zack was aghast.  "But…but you HAD to of!  I saw you take them!  I saw you pop the pill in your mouth!"

            "…Zack, what you saw me pop in my mouth was an M&M."

            "…..Oh."

            "Yeah," Freddy half-sighed, with the resigned air of one saying 'what are you going to do about it."

            They drove in silence for a few moments.  Zack didn't seem to know what to say.  "So…why didn't you take your meds?"

            Another long pause.  Freddy seemed embarrassed for some reason.  "Well…" He ran a hand through his hair, looking at his shoes, out the window, anywhere but at Zack.  "…I've been doing alright lately.  I mean….okay.  I've been seeing a shrink."

            Zack was surprised; Freddy hated psychiatrists.  He came to a stop at a red light.

            "…and he's been helping me to control my ADD, and I've been doing really well lately...I've been going longer and longer without meds…so I thought that I'd, uh…make you proud and stuff….going the whole day without them and all."

Zack shook his head, grinning.  "You're insane, Freddy Jones." 

"Heh…yeah."  Freddy opened the glove compartment and pulled out a map and began folding and unfolding it.  He finally shoved it back in the glove compartment and continued fidgeting, his hands in constant motion. "I had everything planned out in my head. The day would go great...no psycho-ADD-happenings and then when we got back I would reveal the fact that I hadn't taken anything today, but…." He shrugged.  "…Nothing ever goes right when I'm the one who plans it."

A thousand butterflies of joy in his stomach, Zack turned to Freddy and kissed him quickly.  "No, Freddy.  You did a great job.  And I _am_ proud of you."

Freddy smiled the smallest of sweet smiles.  "…really?"

Zack smiled back.  "Most definitely." 

Freddy grinned, then, turning, nodded his head at the road.  "Light's green."

Turning back to the road, Zack started driving again.  "So we'll just get you back to the dorm and you can get your Ritalin and everything will turn out alright."  Zack turned right, and suddenly, the car sputtered.  "What the fuck?"  His eyes widened.  "Oh no, no, no…."

But all his protestation was in vain.  He flicked the hazard lights quickly on, steered the car to the side of the road and applied the emergency brake, slowing them to a halt.  Freddy turned to look at him, slightly worried look in his eyes.  "What's wrong?"

"The fucking car broke down!" 

Freddy stared at Zack with wide eyes, mouth open in shock.  "But…how will we get home?  Zack!  I need my Ritalin!  Seriously!  I need it now or I'm going to go fucking crazy!"

"I know, I KNOW!"  Zack banged his head down against the steering wheel, accidentally hitting the car horn and beeping loudly at a passing driver, who flipped them off angrily.  Freddy returned the gesture.  "Well…we're just going to have to get the car towed and then catch a bus home or something."

"I can't wait that long!"

"Well you're going to HAVE to!"  Zack instantly regretted his harsh voice.  Lifting his head from the steering wheel, he turned to Freddy and gently stroked the blonde's cheek.  "I'm sorry.  I'm so sorry, Freddy.  But there's nothing we can do.  So…just deal with it as best you can.  And I'll help.  And we'll get home as soon as we can, okay?"

His eyes very worried, Freddy nodded shakily.  "…okay."

-tbc-

Review you must…else write more we shall not.

Mmmm…Yoda-rific.


End file.
